


A Garden Stroll

by Marquise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Garden Stroll

He was not her father, truly, it was just another mask for them to wear. She wore it from dawn to dusk, but as sleep took her it became harder to keep in place. Harder to ignore the darker thoughts that were increasingly closing in on her, corrupting her inch by inch.  

On this particular night sleep took her and soon Alayne found herself in the gardens. It was summer now, the air oddly thick and fragrant but not warm. Dressed in finery she walked by Petyr’s side down the path, hand looped through his arm. He led her further and further down through the greenery, her steps even and willing. Her body felt taunt beside him, her back strong and gaze clear. The sky around them darkened slowly and yet she felt nothing but a sense of calm, a sense of purpose. No fear.

They reached an overgrown part of the grounds and Petyr pressed her back against a tree, the bark oddly soft behind her, doing no damage at all to the fine silk gown. His lips latched onto her neck, biting and toying with the skin there, her own hands pressed on his back, urging him forward without a word.

When he pulled away to look at her his lips were red but Alayne felt no pain, nothing that indicated he had broken the skin. He kissed her then, deeper than the kisses she was used to from him, and she felt herself tear into him like a fine meal, which only seemed to increase his desire.

Without a sound he slid to his knees in front of her, gazing up at her, his gaze openly admiring, openly lustful. Smoothly he lifted her skirts to find her already wet, lifting one of her legs to hook it over his shoulder with a gentleness that she did not expect. Back flush against the tree, skirts falling about him, Sansa moaned loudly as he buried his face into the apex of her thighs, his tongue providing her with a level of pleasure she had never before known as it lathed her sensitive sex. It almost made the whole world shimmer in front of her gaze, made her grip at his hair to hold him where she needed him, to keep him grounded as he worked over her, his tongue now buried deep inside.

With her other hand she gripped at the bark, gathering it between her fingers like fabric. As the pleasure worked through her she felt herself grow taller, holding him still, her body tightening more and more, the world falling away…

She woke up with a start, her body shaking all over. Darkness still covered the room and she lay on her stomach, one hand between her smooth thighs. Alayne felt no shame however, once certain she was alone.  It had all been a dream, a needed release from a day of lies. It was something meant for the night, something that she would soon bury behind masks and false names and a sense of innocence that was becoming increasing ill-fitting.


End file.
